ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ousatsu Kaguya Fūma
(Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information (Here you may put down a basic story of how your character came to be.) Personality & Behavior Being a very complex individual because of his life, Ousatsu can be an extremely friendly person who is always happy and talkative. Known for being a very likeable person, he goes by the name of "O" since his full name stands for nothing but death and massacre which really doesn't fit his everyday persona. The boy greatly enjoys living in the moment while being a very determined and strong minded individual when it comes to training and doing assignments. Keeping it simple O can either be an extremely liked person to some or extremely hated one for the fact that he is flat out brutally honest. He says and does what he wishes without thinking twice, whether you like it or not. There is a darker side to O though and that's mainly seen when a battle has begun with him involved. Having an intense passion for combat, O fights with a level headed ferocity that seems untamed and wild, yet in actuality he's most likely setting his victim up for a nasty trap while constantly talking trash non stop. There is an extremely dark side to O though, and that's the only time he will respond and refers to himself in third person as Ousatsu. The words that describe how Ousatsu is are under the categories of psychotic, ruthless, sadistic,masochistic killer. Ousatsu fights with extreme cruelty, usually attacking to kill or to completely disable his victim only to the taunt and have fun with their bodies in his own sick ways. Luckily though bringing this side of O out is usually extremely hard to do unless you harm someone he cares about, apply a massive amount of pain to his body, or when he simply feels like he's got nothing else to lose. Though this seems like a rage state of irrationality, O describes it as probably the most clearest mind state he can be in; His exact words stating "Everything is so..... Linear... All I need to do is unalive them in the funnest way possible. I no longer have to wait and be careful, they unalive me which ha that's funny, or I unalive them...... I've known something was wrong with my brain for a while now and I finally figured it out..... On the left side there's nothing right, and on the right side there's nothing left....". Appearance (You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed.) Abilities (This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it.) Mission/Arc items (List anything you find/recieve during missions under this section. Only DM's can award you with these items. The DM is the person who roleplays the npc side in a mission.) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:RP Template